


Candy Kisses All Over Me

by PigSlay



Series: Zouis Week [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, I guess anyway..., M/M, Sex Mentions, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/126750842718/person-b-kisses-person-as-cheek-for-the-first + http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/126742366686/person-b-really-wants-to-kiss-person-a-but-they </p><p>For the “First Kiss” prompt for Zouis Week. Just some First Kiss Zouis fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. I originally rush-wrote this as a coping mechanism after Louis favoriting that anti-Zayn tweet, and deleted it the next day because I hated it, but I decided to touch it up a bit and re-post it for the "First Kiss" prompt for Zouis Week. zouisweek.tumblr.com
> 
> It still may not be the BEST but I like it, so. :)

Louis remembers it like it was yesterday. He and Zayn had just gone back to the hotel after a show in 2012, and were watching some sappy romance movie they’d promised Harry they’d watch.

When it got to one of the kissing scenes, Louis grabbed Zayn’s face and kissed his… cheek. Yes, sadly, it was only on the cheek that time. However, from the way Zayn was blushing and smiling at him, it sure felt like a real kiss.

That’s when they’d started dating. To this day, they still haven’t had an actual, real, lips-on-lips kiss. Louis kept trying to make it happen over the years, but with their hectic schedules, it was hard to find a time to get Zayn alone.

Now, naturally, it’s even harder, since they don’t even have the same schedules anymore.

However, today they’re both on break and Louis is knocking on the door to Zayn’s flat, ready to make just that happen.

“Louis!” Zayn immediately smiles extremely wide as soon as he opens the door, bringing the other boy in for a big hug. “I’ve missed you _so_ much.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Louis grins into Zayn’s shoulder as he tightly hugs back.

Once they pull away from each other, they just kind of smile at each other for a moment, and then Zayn’s pulling him away. “Well don’t just stand there, come on in.”

Louis giggles because he’s not “just standing here”, Zayn’s making it so he has no choice but to move into the house, and, eventually, the living room. Zayn brings Louis some samosas and the two boys chat about how their jobs have been going for a bit.

“I saw Drag Me Down is doing well on the charts,” Zayn points out. “That’s sick. I’m so proud of you guys.”

“Thanks,” Louis replies, grinning proudly. “Yeah the fans have really been so supportive of it. It makes me happy.” He sighs for a moment, just thinking about all the fans have done to make the single go the highest it can go.

“I’m glad,” Zayn nods. “I also see Liam has taken over Attitude Magazine.” He giggles. “When are you going to have a sexy photoshoot like that?”

Louis bites his lip when Zayn winks at him. “Yeah, well what about you? Shirtless on the cover of Interview Magazine. I nearly soiled myself when those pics came out.”

“What can I say? If you got it, flaunt it.” Zayn smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

The two boys crack up for a few minutes, before diverging into comfortable silence. Louis’ eyes keep flickering from Zayn’s mouth to his eyes.

“So, we’ve been dating for a long time, but there’s one thing we haven’t done yet,” Louis starts casually.

Zayn grumbles. “Lou, I told you already. I don’t want to have sex with you. Cuddling and dating and stuff is great, but-”

“No, not really what I was thinking about,” Louis interrupts, giving him a genuine smile. He doesn’t want Zayn thinking that he’d force him into a sexual position if he doesn’t want it.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, so Louis takes that as a cue to get closer and closer to Zayn’s face. When Zayn doesn’t stop him, Louis puts his lips on Zayn’s lips and the two of them are kissing.

It’s everything Louis’ been imagining it would be like and more. The taste of Zayn, the feeling of their lips together, the bubbling feeling in his heart, everything. He loves everything about this moment and wants it to last forever.

When they finally pull away, Zayn smiles. “I’ve been wondering when we’d get to that too.” His smile is so beautiful and genuine that Louis just has to pull him in for another kiss. They continue like that for a while, until they’re both all kissed out and ready to cuddle instead.

They cuddle the day and night away, soaking in the feelings of each other’s warmth and the sounds of each other’s heartbeats. Zayn wakes Louis up again the next day with a big kiss on his lips; how Sleeping Beauty of him.


End file.
